


I've Had Enough!

by Sarcastic_Black_Cat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Black_Cat/pseuds/Sarcastic_Black_Cat
Summary: "I'm done, Sam. I get that you care about and are protective of me, but spying on my date then getting angry when I do the same? That's wrong. There are a bunch of things you did that hurt me, but I never said anything. Now, though? It's shitty that I figured out that you prefer one half of me over the other. We're done. We can be friends, but nothing more than that."
Relationships: Past Danny Fenton/Sam Manson - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I've Had Enough!

"Come in," Came from the other side of the door, and Sam opened it. Danny was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"What did you call me here for?" Sam asked, sitting on the computer chair and facing Danny.

Danny sat up and leaned against the headboard, then spoke, "I'm done, Sam. I get that you care about and are protective of me, but spying on my date then getting angry when I do the same? That's wrong. There are a bunch of things you did that hurt me, but I never said anything. Now, though? It's shitty that you prefer one half of me over the other. We're done. We can still be friends, but nothing more than that."

Sam understood what he was talking about, but it didn't hurt any less. She stood up to leave. "I understand. I should go. We should give each other space. If we can still be friends, that's better than nothing. I'll see you."

With that, Sam left. Danny felt bad about breaking up, but it had to be done.


End file.
